


Steam

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Bathing is never simple, is it?
Relationships: Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).




End file.
